disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Silvani
James Silvani is a comic book writer and artist who has provided artwork for Disney comic books. He has been working as a freelance artist since 1994. Silvani is perhaps best known to Disney fans for having illustrated every issue of Boom! Studios' Darkwing Duck comic book. Of all the stories written for the comic, the only one Silvani did not draw was "Toy With Me" in Darkwing Duck Annual #1, which was instead drawn by Sabrina Alberghetti. A recurring gag in Silvani's artwork for the Darkwing stories was including cameo appearances by characters from various Disney animated films (for example, Tito made a very prominent cameo on the first page of Darkwing Duck #15). Silvani redrew much of his art for the comic in the Darkwing Duck: The Definitively Dangerous Edition book reprinting the majority of the title, and is expected to return to drawing Darkwing Duck in the comic's continuation under Joe Books. In addition to the Darkwing Duck comic book, Silvani also drew cover artwork for issues of other Disney comic books published by Boom! and later IDW Publishing, listed in the gallery below. He also drew the interior artwork for issues 2-4 of Boom!'s Muppet King Arthur 4-issue mini-series (the first installment was drawn by Dave Álvarez). Silvani regularly draws artwork featuring Disney's animated characters, including the Pixar characters and the Muppets, regularly posted on his Tumblr page. Outside of Disney, Silvani has also drawn artwork for other companies' franchises such as Transformers, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Animaniacs, as well as drawing artwork for the stories written for Ape Entertainment's Richie Rich comic book. Cover gallery Classic Disney / Disney Afternoon comics Rescue_Rangers_2010_Comic_Issue_2B.jpg|''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' #2 (Cover B) Rescue_Rangers_2010_Comic_Issue_4B.jpg|''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' #4 (Cover B) Rescue_Rangers_2010_Comic_Issue_5B.jpg|''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' #5 (Cover B) Rescue_Rangers_2010_Comic_Issue_6B.jpg|''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' #6 (Cover B) Darkwing_Duck_Issue_1_solicited_cover.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #1 (solicited cover) Darkwing_Duck_Issue_1B.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #1 (Cover B) Darkwing_Duck_Issue_1C.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #1 (Cover C) Darkwing_Duck_Issue_1D.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #1 (2nd printing) Darkwing Duck Issue 1E.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #1 (San Diego Comic Con exclusive) Darkwing Duck Issue 1F.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #1 (New York Comic Con exclusive) Darkwing Duck Issue 2B.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #2 (Cover B) Darkwing Duck Issue 2D.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #2 (2nd printing) Darkwing Duck Issue 4A.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #4 (Cover A) Darkwing Duck Issue 5B.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #5 (Cover B) Darkwing Duck Issue 6A.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #6 (Cover A) Darkwingduck_McCawber_vs_De_Spell.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #7 (Cover A) Darkwing Duck Issue 8A.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #8 (Cover A) Darkwing Duck Issue 9A.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #9 (Cover A) Darkwing Duck Issue 10A.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #10 (Cover A) Darkwing Duck Issue 11A.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #11 (Cover A) Darkwing Duck Issue 12A.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #12 (Cover A) Darkwing Duck Issue 13A.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #13 (Cover A) Darkwing Duck Issue 14A.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #14 (Cover A) Darkwing Duck Issue 15A.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #15 (Cover A) Darkwing Duck Issue 16A.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #16 (Cover A) Ducktales_17_rev_Page_1.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #17 (Cover A) Darkwing Duck Issue 18A.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #18 (Cover A) Darkwing_Duck_Annual_A.jpg|''Darkwing Duck Annual'' #1 (Cover A) Darkwing_Duck_Annual_B.jpg|''Darkwing Duck Annual'' (Cover B) Darkwing_Duck_Annual_C.jpg|''Darkwing Duck Annual'' (Cover C) Darkwing_Duck_Definitively_Dangerous_Edition.png|''Darkwing Duck: The Definitively Dangerous Edition'' Noimage.png|''Donald Duck'' #370 (Disneyland 60th Anniversary variant) DuckTales (Boom! Studios) Issue 1C.jpg|''DuckTales'' #1 (Cover C) DuckTales (Boom! Studios) Issue 2C.jpg|''DuckTales'' #2 (Cover C) DuckTales (Boom! Studios) Issue 3C.jpg|''DuckTales'' #3 (Cover C) DuckTales_(Boom!_Studios)_Issue_4B.jpg|''DuckTales'' #4 (Cover B) DuckTales_(Boom!_Studios)_Issue_5A.jpg|''DuckTales'' #5 (Cover A) Darkwing_duck_e_ducktales.jpg|''DuckTales'' #5 (Cover B) DuckTales_(Boom!_Studios)_Issue_6A.jpg|''DuckTales'' #6 (Cover A) DuckTales_(Boom!_Studios)_Issue_6B.jpg|''DuckTales'' #6 (Cover B) Mickey_Mouse_issue_311_Matterhorn_cover.png|''Mickey Mouse'' #311 (Matterhorn variant) UncleScrooge_396.jpg|''Uncle Scrooge'' #396 UncleScrooge_issue_406_subscriber_cover.png|''Uncle Scrooge'' #406 (Tomorrowland variant) UncleScrooge_issue_408_subscriber_cover.png|''Uncle Scrooge'' #408 (subscriber variant) Muppet comics and books Kingarthur3b.jpg|''Muppet King Arthur'' #3 (Cover B) MuppetKing_04_CVRB.jpg|''Muppet King Arthur'' #4 (Cover B) Muppetsnowwhite1a.jpg|''Muppet Snow White'' #1 (Cover B) Snowwhite1a.jpg|''Muppet Snow White'' #2 (Cover B) Muppetsnowwhite3b.jpg|''Muppet Snow White'' #3 (Cover B) Muppetsnowwhite4b.jpg|''Muppet Snow White'' #4 (unused cover) Fozzie's_Funny_Business.jpg|''Fozzie's Funny Business'' Bunsen and beaker save the show final cover art.jpg|''Bunsen and Beaker Save the Show'' External links * Official website Category:Illustrators Category:Darkwing Duck Category:DuckTales Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:People Category:Males